A common mode choke coil is a representative example of a coil component at which the present disclosure aims.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-207368 and Japanese Patent No. 5558609 disclose common mode choke coils, each of which includes a wire assembly formed of two wires wound around a winding core portion together in a twisted state.